1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions generally relate to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to vacuum cleaners that utilize air to agitate dirt and debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are common household appliances that are used to clean and maintain surfaces such as carpets and other floor coverings. Conventional vacuum cleaners include a cleaning head that is drawn over the surface that is being cleaned. Disposed within the cleaning head is a 6 to 12 amp electric motor that rotates a fan at up to 35,000 rpm to generate a low pressure air stream. The motor is coupled to an inlet in the cleaning head through a duct or flexible hose and a dustbin. During operation, the low pressure air stream draws dust, dirt and other debris through the inlet and into the dustbin.
Conventional vacuum cleaners often include an agitator, which consists of a cylindrical roller and a series of brushes, within the cleaning head and next to the inlet in order to facilitate the removal of debris from carpet, floor coverings and other surfaces. The agitator is coupled to the motor with a belt so that operation of the motor causes the agitator to spin at a high rate of speed, thereby brushing and agitating the surface. The agitation dislodges debris and facilitates the drawing of the debris into the inlet. Upright vacuum cleaners typically use a single motor to rotate both the fan and the agitator. Motors that are powerful enough to accomplish both tasks can generate a considerable amount of noise. These motors can also be heavy which makes the vacuums unwieldy and difficult to accurately position over the surface being cleaned.
The configuration of conventional vacuum cleaners is also such that the removal of dirt and debris from the edges of walls and obstacles like furniture, which rest directly on the surface being cleaned, can only be accomplished through the use of accessory hoses and adapter pieces. The inventor herein has determined that accessory hoses and adapter pieces can be inconvenient and add to the cumbersome nature of conventional vacuum cleaners.
The present inventions address the aforementioned deficiencies in conventional vacuum cleaners by using exhaust air to agitate dirt and other debris on the surface being cleaned, as well as along the edges of walls and obstacles on the surface being cleaned, instead of (or possibly in addition to) a conventional agitator. As such, the present vacuum cleaners may be provided with a smaller motor than conventional vacuum cleaners, which increases efficiency and reduces noise.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, a motor assembly is provided that includes an intake port and an exhaust port. An input air stream is drawn through the intake port and an output air stream is generated through the exhaust port. The motor assembly intake port is also in fluid communication with an inlet through which debris is drawn that is located adjacent to the surface being cleaned. An outlet, which is in fluid communication with the motor assembly exhaust port, is located adjacent to both the inlet and the surface being cleaned. The outlet directs the output air stream onto the surface to agitate dirt and other debris.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, a motor assembly include a motor, an ambient air intake port, an air intake port, and an air exhaust port. A first air transmission apparatus, operably connected to the air intake port, includes a first air inlet adjacent to the surface and operably connected to a debris collection area and a first air outlet. A second air transmission apparatus, operably connected to the air exhaust port, includes a second air outlet that directs air from the air exhaust port to the surface. A chamber, operably connected to the first air outlet, combines the air from the first air outlet with ambient air from the ambient air intake port to form a combined air stream. The combined air stream is directed onto the surface being cleaned to agitate dirt and other debris.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, a filter and dustbin may be positioned between the inlet and the intake port of the motor assembly to collect and filter dirt and other debris in the input air stream before it exits by way of the outlet.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, the outlet includes a plurality of forward deflection channels that direct the output stream in front of the vacuum cleaner and a plurality of rear deflection channels direct the output stream towards the inlet. A selector to direct the output stream through either the forward or rearward deflection channels may also be provided.
In accordance with additional embodiments of the present inventions, the inventions herein may be incorporated into air return attachments for use in conventional vacuum cleaners.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, a method of cleaning a surface includes the steps of generating a input stream of air through an inlet of the vacuum with vacuum""s motor assembly. The dirt and debris is drawn into the inlet with the input stream and removed by a filter. The input stream is then converted into an output stream by the motor assembly and directed onto the floor with an outlet. The combined air stream facilitates cleaning of the floor by agitating dirt and other debris.
In accordance with one embodiment of a present invention, a method of cleaning a surface includes the steps of directing an intake air stream through a debris collection area, drawing ambient air, generating an output air stream with the ambient air, combining the intake air stream with the output air stream to form a combined air stream, and directing the combined air stream through an output outlet adjacent to the surface. The combined air stream facilitates cleaning of the floor by agitating dirt and other debris.